


Übergang in ein anderes Leben

by HermioneWhoLock



Series: Gedichte [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: Ertser Teil meiner Sammlung für Gedichte aus dem Deutsch-Unterricht.
Series: Gedichte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122116





	Übergang in ein anderes Leben

Zieh mich heraus  
Aus diesem tristen Leben.   
Streck deine Hand aus,   
Du musst sie mir geben. 

Eine Brücke zum Garten,   
Ein Tunnel zum Licht-  
Darauf werde ich warten.   
O zeig mir dein Gesicht 

Das mir Hoffnung gibt,   
Dass es bald besser wird.   
Während die Zeit versiebt   
Warte ich unbeirrt.


End file.
